Guess Who's Back?
tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko1_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko2_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko3_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko4_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko5_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko6_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko7_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko8_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko9_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7q4bsnBM21rytq3ko10_250.png|Paige's solo: Creme de la Creme tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko1_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko2_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko3_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko4_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko5_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko6_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko7_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko8_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko9_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s40n3x9K1rytq3ko10_250.png|Maddie's solo: I couldn't find the words tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko1_500.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko2_250.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko3_250.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko4_250.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko5_250.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko6_250.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko7_250.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7saqufllP1r1ii1oo4_250.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7saqufllP1r1ii1oo5_250.png|Nia's solo: Workin' girl tumblr_m7urj7UHhF1rytq3ko1_500.png|Paige just before she insists on doing her standing back-tuck tumblr_m7urj7UHhF1rytq3ko2_250.png|Paige just before she insists on doing her standing back-tuck tumblr_m7urj7UHhF1rytq3ko3_250.png|Paige just before she insists on doing her standing back-tuck tumblr_m7q4ypQOYZ1rytq3ko1_500.png|Group Performance: Twilight tumblr_m7q4ypQOYZ1rytq3ko2_250.png|Group Performance: Twilight tumblr_m7q4ypQOYZ1rytq3ko3_250.png|Group Performance: Twilight tumblr_m7q4ypQOYZ1rytq3ko4_250.png|Group Performance: Twilight tumblr_m7q4ypQOYZ1rytq3ko5_1280.png|Group Performance: Twilight tumblr_m7q4ypQOYZ1rytq3ko7_250.png|Group Performance: Twilight tumblr_m7q4ypQOYZ1rytq3ko8_250.png|Group Performance: Twilight tumblr_m7q4ypQOYZ1rytq3ko9_250.png|Group Performance: Twilight "Guess Who's Back?" is the twenty-first episode of season two of Dance Moms. It aired on July 24th, 2012. Synopsis Jill and Kendall return to the Abby Lee Dance Company; the mothers learn that Maddie landed the role on Drop Dead Diva; Paige has a serious injury; Nia wows the crowd with a solo number. Summary Holly is absent again from pyramid, which already gets Abby irritated. However before Abby can start pyramid, Jill shockingly walks in. Jill says she made a huge mistake going to Candy Apples and brings Kendall into the line but she and Abby get into a heated argument over Kendall's spot on the team. The other moms are also annoyed, but the girls seem pleased to have their friend back. After the argument, Abby reveals they will be doing a number about vampires and will bring in Nick, a senior ALDC dancer. Also, Maddie, Paige, and Nia will get solos. Abby gets a call from Jill, the casting director at Drop Dead Diva who reveals that Maddie got the part. Everyone is jealous and the moms are complaining that Abby gave Maddie an advantage over the other girls. Melissa tells Abby about their comments, and Abby then calls everyone down to talk about it and gets Maddie to show off her crowns to the other girls, which she is clearly uncomfortable doing. Jill is constantly trying to get Kendall back in the group, however Abby decides to cut some of the girls from the group number, meaning that Kendall might not make it. She refuses to tell anyone who is in the group until the competition. Paige and Nia are at risk but Kendall might have a chance as Paige is teaching her the number. At the competition, the solos go over very well. After the solos Abby is deciding who will be in the group number. She is furious when she sees Kendall with a white ribbon in her hair, as only the girls in the group number should be wearing them. She decides Kendall and Nia will not be in the group number, although she tells Nia not to be upset because she did very well. She then brings Brooke and Paige forward and asks Brooke to show her her standing back-tuck. Brooke does it well, and Paige asks if she can show hers as well. Everyone tells her no, as there is concrete underneath the carpet. She insists on doing the move anyway, and lands badly, injuring her foot. Abby says that she won't be in the group number, as she doesn't want her to injure it further. This leaves, Maddie, Chloe and Brooke to dance with Nick in the group number. It places first overall. After the dance Abby and Jill have a final confrontation, which leaves Abby in disbelief as Jill storms out for a second time. Weekly Dances *The group: Twilight – 1st overall *Maddie’s solo: I couldn’t find the words – 1st overall *Paige’s solo: Crème de la Crème – 6th overall *Nia’s solo: Workin’ girl – 9th overall Pyramid Top: Maddie '''Middle: '''Brooke, Chloe '''Bottom: '''Paige, Nia, Mackenzie Trivia *Kendall and Jill return to ALDC. *Paige breaks her foot. *Nia performs another song by LaQuifa *Nia's solo also earned her a scholarship *All three solo dances can be found in full on youtube Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes